Victor, Come Play With Me
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: This is a tale of what happens when sexual tensions and alcohol are intertwined.


_This is the tale of what happens when sexual tensions and alcohol are intertwined._

* * *

Inside of a grand hotel, under the cold Barcelona sky, was a room shrouded in darkness. Empty bottles of alcohol scattered all around the carpeted floor, shining with the reflection of the full moon through an uncovered window.

"Ha, haaaa~." Two men stayed together inside this room, one was a man of dark hair, and the other was a male with locks of silver. "Victor..." The man with silver hair turned his head towards the far end of the room, where the sound was coming from.

"Yes Yuri?" Yuri was a figure skater that Victor took under his wing and mentored throughout the season. Yuri currently lived in Japan, which is where Victor declared that he was destined to be Yuri's coach for the season. The two have been close to inseparable ever since. "Woah!" Victor spoke in English, a language that was very common for the two of them. "Yuri~."

"Hello Victor." Intoxicated by the amount of alcohol he had in his system, Yuri came stumbling out of the restroom without Victor's knowledge. He was stripped down to the bare minimum of his clothes. Just his underwear and a tie were loosely placed around his body; his glasses were nowhere to be seen. The drunk Japanese man made his way towards his coach, climbing into the chair he was sitting in.

"H...hi..." Victor's alluring blue eyes were wide open. Yuri was straddling his hips, making it impossible for him to move.

"Wanna play with me for a little bit?" Yuri began to grind his hips, rubbing his banana purposefully against Victor's banana. For some odd reason, Yuri thought it would be a good idea to reference body parts as a fruit. The black haired man could feel the vibrations bounce off of his coach as his entire body began to shiver.

"Yes... Yes please." Victor began to pant, his body craved for every ounce of Yuri's touch; practically starving for it. "Show me your eros, Yuri. I want to see everything you've got." With an eager and seductive lick to his plump lips, Yuri lunged towards Victor, wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck as their lips collided.

 _Ah, Yuri's tongue is in my mouth. His saliva... His breath... It's delicious. So addicting. His tongue is pushed against mine... I need more, I need so much more. I can't feel my legs... Is a heart suppose to beat this fast?_ Indescribableamounts of pleasure soared through Victor. He could feel every ounce of excitement flowing into him.

"You're already so hard..." Yuri panted out, his face began to flush as he began to grind his backside. "I can feel it pressed against me... Uhn, I can't wait anymore.. Victor~... Please... Touch me. I want your hands all over me~." Yuri leaned himself back, leaving his chest completely exposed to Victor's alluring eyes. The Russian skater grabbed his drunken lover by the necktie, licking his lips as he held on. He pulled on the fabric with urgency, which caused the dark haired male to gasp as he lost his balance and was brought to Victor for another kiss. Alcohol was all the two could taste off of each other's lips. The sweet taste of sake mixed with the strong flavor vodka had to offer lingered on their saliva.

"Hold onto me for a bit." Victor whispered into Yuri's ear, he had his arms wrapped tightly around the other man's hips. Once he knew that he had the Japanese skater safely secured in his arms, he stood up. Yuri gasped out of a mixture of shock and excitement. As Victor carried him to the bed, Yuri began to feel like he was about to lose his balance.

"Ah~, it's so cold.." Yuri said once the sensation of chilled bed sheets sent shivers down his spine.

"Then let me warm you up for a bit." Victor let out a soft chuckle, which only made Yuri more flustered. The pale Russian ran his hands all over his partner's body. Yuri turned to putty once he was in Victor's hands.

"Nn... Victor... Please...Stop it... That tickles..."

"I can't help it Yuri, you're so cute. It would be impossible not too." Yuri continued to squirm his way against the sheets; his face burned a dark shade of pink.

"Does this tickle?" Victor dipped his head downwards, latching his lips around one of Yuri's erect nipples.

"Nnn!" The Japanese skater had his brown eyes closed tight and sealed away from the outside world. Yuri felt a surge of pleasure bouncing around his body; his ears filled with the sounds of Victor sucking, and licking, the excited buds. When his body started to act on his own, Yuri realized that he had his hands buried inside Victor's locks of silver hair. The Russian man looked up in surprise, bringing all of his actions to a halt.

"Eh? Victor?" Yuri looked down, he was oblivious to what his coach was doing. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Put your arms up, make sure your wrists are touching." Yuri was confused, but he did as he was told. His arms stretched up as far as they could reach.

"Hah..." Yuri curved his back with a stifled moan, he could feel the material from his tie slip off his neck and slide down his stomach.

"Good boy, Yuri~." Victor purred, captivated by the sight of Yuri's skin glisten in the pale moonlight. With Yuri's tie grasped in his hand, the Russian moved forward, binding his partner's wrists together. "There, now I don't have to worry about you running away from me." Victor winked at his remark, as expected, Yuri began to blush. "Now, I want you to get on your knees, and bend forward." Yuri could hear Victor whisper in his ear, all he could do was nod in response. As he did what he was told, he could feel Victor's eyes watching his every move. "Very good boy, Yuri." He said, grasping onto the man's underwear and pulling them down until they were dropped to the floor. Victor couldn't help but moan softly, running his hand down Yuri's exposed backside. "Keep your ass stuck out like that." Yuri shivered uncontrollably, he could feel his knees grow weak. The next thing he knew, Yuri could hear a loud popping sound from behind him.

"What? Ah, ahn ~!" Yuri curled his back and sank his knees deeper into the mattress. He could feel Victor's finger swirling inside him, going as deep as it could physically go. "Victor... V-Victor!"

"Mm, what a nice view." Victor purred with delight. He had his index finger thrusting inside Yuri's body, his middle finger slowly making it's way in. Yuri began to pant and moan out in a needy whine. The sensation of having Victor's fingers inside him was beginning to feel unbearable at first. But after several minutes of Victor digging and prodding his insides, Victor found the one spot that would make Yuri scream.

"Ahn!" Yuri grasped onto to sheets with all of his might.

"Did I find your spot, Yuri?" Victor received a handful of Yuri's need filled moans in response. The older male began to chuckle, he curled his fingers; locking onto that position. "Looks like I did~." He ended his sentence with a soft chuckle, teasing the man below him.

"Victor... Victor! Oh Victor!" The overwhelming sensation of pleasure became too much for the young skater. His breathing began to grow heavy, his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest, his head began to grow faint. "Victor!" In that moment, it seemed like the world had come to a complete stop. Yuri could no longer see, his entire vision became white.

"You came with just my fingers? What a naughty boy you are, Yuri~."

Yuri instinctively lied down on his back. He didn't even care that he was covering himself with his own semen. His legs were spread out and had already gone numb, he looked at Victor and thought he could see the hunger set in his eyes. The desire and lust portrayed in those once gentle blue eyes. The Russian skater stared back at Yuri while he licked the fingers that were buried deep inside the younger man. Each tauntingly slow motion ended with his tongue flicking into the air. This act continued to go on until his fingers were completely clean. As Victor witnessed his lover turn into a pool of putty, he couldn't help but run his tongue across his lips; he felt an amused moan leave his throat.

"Hey, who said you could move? Get back on your knees." Humiliation filled the young skater's body. He was covered with sweat, and his arms began to shake as he obediently did what he was told to do.

"You're such a bad boy, Yuri." With the disappointing sound of his tongue clicking his teeth, Victor shook his head slowly. He decided to turn Yuri's body around so that the Japanese skater was now facing him, instead of the headboard.

"Vi-Victor..." Yuri looked up at his coach with eyes full of wonder. Victor bit his lower lip and jerked his head back. _Черт, он так сексуально!*_ As he glanced down at the younger man, he couldn't help but think about how sexy Yuri looked while he was on his knees. His panting quickly filled the air, excitement and desire soon took over. Victor unfastened his pants and exposed his lower half to the Japanese man. "Wow..." Yuri couldn't help himself as he stared at the size of Victor's manhood, even without his glasses he noticed how eager it looked; dripping with excitement from all of their previous activities. Yuri ran his tongue across Victor's shaft, starting at the base and then swirling around the tip.

"Ah~, Yuri, Yuri~!" Victor refused to hold himself back as he let out his moan. He felt his entire body tingle with pleasure, he closed his eyes so he could further embrace the sensation. Yuri, still new in this field, began to treat Victor's dick like it were a popsicle. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, though he was quite fond of the tip. Even though he was inexperienced with this sort of thing, Yuri was proud of the fact he was still able to bring pleasure to his coach.

"Oh, you're an eager one, aren't you?" In between his quickened breathes, Victor glanced down. He could see Yuri try to take more of his erection. The sight alone was enough to make Victor want to cum. "Ah, ah~, be careful Yuri. Don't take more than you can handle. -Ey hey! Easy there! No teeth. No teeth... Not yet." Victor now spoke with his teeth clenched, he chocked on his breath as he tried to keep his composure. He witnessed Yuri try to suppress his own gag reflex, determined to take Victor whole.

 _I've almost.. Got him.._ Ran through the Japanese man's mind. He was now growing accustomed to the taste of having Victor inside his mouth. Yuri was now at the point of moaning whenever Victor's shaft rammed down the back of his throat.

Victor was now on the edge, his breath began to rise, with the same intensity as his heartbeat. He could feel the sweat dripping down the sides of his face, and his entire being was surrounded in ecstasy.

"Ah Yuri~, Yuri~, Yuri~!" Victor began to moan uncontrollably as he dug his fingers inside Yuri's locks of dark hair. Yuri's moans were muffled, but he didn't seem to mind. He began to loosen his jaw and suck tighter; patiently and eagerly waiting for what was about to happen next.

Victor forced himself out of Yuri's mouth before he went over his limit, he created a loud "pop" as it left Yuri's mouth. Saliva and other bodily fluids dripped down the dark haired man's face. With an unsatisfied feeling in his throat, Yuri groaned. He had one eye closed as he looked up, expecting to have his face covered with Victor's warm cum. He soon he glared at the Russian with all of his might.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Victor said tauntingly, "I might not continue if you keep this up." Yuri responded with his continuation of silence, causing Victor to chuckle. "Oh Yuri~, you're so cute when you're angry." Victor turned Yuri's body around like it was before, "It makes me want to ravish you over, and over again."

"Nn, Victor! Cut it out! That tickles..." Yuri began to whine, his forehead pressed hard against the headboard. He felt the sensation of Victor's lips touching every corner of his back, shivers of sweet pleasure emerged when the Russian's tongue came to play.

"Sorry.. But the thought of marking you all over excites me to no end." Victor purred in a lewd manner, he had made his way towards the Japanese man's ear. His breath was hot and heavy. His mind, on the other hand, was on the verge of splitting.

"I'm going to put it inside you soon, Yuri. Are you ready?"

"But Victor.. What will I do if... If it starts to hurt..." Yuri couldn't help but gasp, the image of Victor's swollen erection popped into his intoxicated mind.

"Just say my name, Yuri." Victor said calmly, his chest pressed against Yuri's pale back. Their skin hands intertwined, and their heads side by side as one. "And I'll make your pain go away." Without much warning, Victor grabbed his throbbing cock and shoved it inside Yuri's ass. Yuri cried out in pain. He clutched to the pillows below him.

"Oh wow... It's tight!" Victor moaned softly, the sensation of Yuri's ass pulsating around his throbbing cock was driving him wild. With the excitement that he received from Yuri earlier, Victor didn't last long. As he allowed his body the release it was craving dearly, Victor let out a soft moan; muttering his love's name under his breath.

"Ah~! Victor's milk... It's.. It's filling me up! ... So good..." Yuri cried out, not realizing what he had said until it was too late. His face soon burned a fierce shade of red, embarrassment swarmed his body. He felt like dying at that moment, all he wanted to do was curl into the covers and never see the light of day again.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any sexier." With his hands placed around Yuri's backside, Victor thrusted the rest of his cock in with a rough thrust. Yuri gasped in shock, his lower half clenched around the intruder as hard as he could. "Now, show me your true eros. Open yourself to a world that only I can see."

"Vic...tor... Hnnng!" And with that being said, the Russian skater began to move. As he tried to get a steady rhythm going, Yuri's moans bounced against the walls. "Ah! Ahn~ Victor! S-so good!" He wasn't going to admit this to his coach now, but this was his first time experiencing something this grand.

"Oh Yuri~, Yuri~!" Victor moaned softly, he could feel the sweat starting to roll down his back.

With every thrust Victor plowed into Yuri's body, a loud moan howled into the night air.

"Yuri." Victor moaned, the sensation of finally being inside the man he loved got the best of him. "Seduce me more with your words." Yuri's face began to flush once more.

"Your... Your... Penis.." Victor instantly clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. He brought his hand into the air, and swiftly struck the Japanese man's ass with all his might. Yuri cried out in pain, calling out to God as the pain of being spanked with the pleasure of being fucked fought against one another.

"Not. Sexy. Enough." Victor said with disapproval, slamming his movements to a halt. Yuri instantly whined in objection, his body clung to Victor's erection like it depended on it. "Try again."

"Y-your.." Yuri's body began to tremble, his lips refused to part, his mouth unable to speak another word.

"Time's up, Yuri." Victor sighed, as he slowly pulled himself out of Yuri, he couldn't help but smirk at the younger man's reaction.

"Nooo!" Yuri whined out of need and desperation, displeased with the empty feeling in his body. "Put it back in Victor... I want it!" His slender hips moved on their own, swaying from side to side. "I need it..." Victor began to gasp in shock. "Nn, it's gotten bigger..."

"Oh Yuri! Say that again~!"

"Ahn~! Ah, ahn~! Victor.. You feel so good when you're inside me."

"Oh Yuri.."

"Fuck me harder, Victor. I want you buried so deep inside me that I can't move tomorrow."

"Yuri.." In the heat of the moment, Victor pulled himself out to turn Yuri's body around. The Japanese man began to shiver, feeling sudden cold sheets against his back. With his student underneath him, Victor licked his lips. His body trembled with excitement.

"Ah, Victor!" Yuri cried out in pure ecstasy, his body filled with Victor's erection once again. Desperately craving his coach's touch, Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's slim neck; pressing his lover's body against his own.

"Nnn... Ah~ Victor~ Victor~!" Yuri's accent rang in the older man's ears; exciting him to no end. "S-So good! Ughn, I'm going crazy!" They both took the moment to gaze into each other's eyes. They both smiled for a bit, sweat dripping down both of their moving bodies.

Yuri lunged towards Victor; his bound arms wrapped kept hold around the other man's neck as they were pulled into a kiss. Their tongues swirled and strived towards dominance. _It's so good... Suck on my tongue harder, Victor_. The Japanese man desperately clung to his coach, almost as if his life depended on it. Yuri's moans rang high above Victor's noises.

"Victor... Victor... I.. I'm so close..."

"Me too Yuri." Victor grasped onto Yuri's hands, their fingers were intertwined to each other. "Let's end this... Together." Yuri nodded in approval, moaning out Victor's name to the high heavens.

...

"Yuri, I'm going to go take a shower. Do you want to join me?" Once the high from finishing their activities came to a halt, and Yuri's wrists were freed their confinement, Victor got out of bed and started heading towards the bathroom.

"Um.. No, no. I just... Need to tell you something when you get back." Rubbing the pain away from his burning flesh, Yuri looked up at his coach with a worried expression on his face.

"Eh? Is everything alright? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh.. No. It's not like that at all. It can wait for a little bit; enjoy your shower." With a confused look in his eyes, Victor nodded before walking into the other room. Yuri began to sigh, looking out of the window and glancing down at the nightlife Barcelona had to offer. His heart felt like it was about to sink, as he thought of how he was going to tell Victor his news. His idea that VI'm ictor should no longer be his coach.

* * *

*" _Черт, он так сексуально!"_ Means "Damn, he's so sexy!" In Russian, according to the translator app I used. I really do hope you enjoyed this story! :) Leave me a review if you'd like me to write any more fanfictions for Yuri! On Ice


End file.
